


【日狛】六感、上膛。

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito





	【日狛】六感、上膛。

啊啊…我也曾懦弱過、也想放棄過。

但是我知道，我能找到出口的。

意識十分的混亂，就連我自己也想不透我在想些什麼，或許是″感覺″到飢餓的關係，簡陋的臥房吹來的寒風也讓我覺得寒冷。

靜靜地思索著。所謂的六感為何？眼、耳、口、鼻、還有平衡，如今自己低血壓的眼前轉得自己腦袋昏花，不適感直線堆積著，空無一物的胃待激起一股衝動似乎要吐了，但是什麼都沒有只有酸性的體液翻湧著難受。

側過身，瑟縮起身，我試圖留住懷裡的溫暖壓下這樣的不適，但身體還是不安的睡不下去，迷糊地起身。意識是這麼想的，但是太餓了，身體實在不怎麼可以控制，費了好些勁才得以完成。

搖晃著走著，明明只是下個樓，也十分艱辛，眼前搖搖晃晃的全都轉在腦子裡，腳步聲聽起來也十分虛浮，如此的恍惚直到轉角處，我才發現跟前有人，一度無法平衡住身體的踩不穩步伐的扶著前面。

在這裡的所有人都是如此，睡不上好的一覺更甚至是口渴，喉頭都隱隱地淡出一口甜腥，乾糊在口腔裡，吞嚥著唾沫，不適絲毫沒有改善。

本以為黑白熊會準備些什麼吃的，不過看來還真的是自己想多了，他怎麼會拿動機快玩笑，吃也就算了，連喝得的都沒有，記得在沒水的情況下人可以撐多久呢？

不行啊、完全想不起來，不過看著大家的狀態，自己也覺得肯定是不久的。

在逼迫下全員動了起來，以及餓到底的胃袋燒灼起來，隨著冒出的汗液，跪在地上粗喘，瞇著眼，大家似乎也都筋疲力竭的做不來下一個動作的跪在地上。

一早上的操勞是大家都沒法多做什麼調查，反倒是之前才病過的傢伙元氣滿滿的。

在大家如此的狀態下還能保持著元氣，要不是自己沒有足夠的氣力，日向還真得上去關懷關懷一下對方。

雖著時間的過去，本以為他們都會在這裡靜靜地給餓死前，已經有人採取行動還換取生機。

狛枝凪斗不得不也跟著動身調查。

進行著解密，雖然一切順利，但最後的挑戰，依然讓他忍不住笑了出來。像是為他所籌備的一樣。

只是那一發擊出的同時，狛枝凪斗眼前便是一片漆黑。

或許這就是死亡。單單一瞬間的事兒，眼前一片黑、聽不見任何的事物、不見事物的此刻狛枝還是能感覺到腦海裡強烈的暈眩感，不著東西南北的、雖然聞嗅不到任何味道，但是裹在肌膚上的黏膩，或許就是血液，一切都失去了惟獨痛覺狠狠地被留了下來。

自己自始至終都沒能得到任何事物，不過狛枝凪斗並未因此感到傷感，自己老早做好準備的，只是這樣果然太忽然了。

身體隱隱地還能移動。但動了也只是徒增疼痛，聽不見自己，狛枝凪斗還是能肯定自己沒能堵住的嘴因痛的喊了出聲。

流淌在自己肌膚表層的黏膩依然增加著，順著身下流去，浸染身上的衣物的沉重也清晰的感觸得到。狛枝不清楚這樣的情況還要多久，是等到自己血盡而亡嗎？

腹部上的傷口雖然是貫穿自己的身體，內臟全被那異物給搞得移位，每一口呼吸都帶來難以形容的疼痛，而咳著，越是如此不適越是加深著。但也虧它的阻擋，自己才不至於一下子失去大量的血液，而緩緩地流失著，身體越發寒冷，本能的顫抖卻沒任何反應。

不曉得過了多久，殘存的感覺裡，狛枝感知道一隻溫熱的手抓住自己。

對著那沒了光采的灰綠眼瞳，日向聲嘶力竭地喚著，但對方仍舊沒能聽見，只是當自己觸及對方時，那雙手輕輕握住自己的回應著。

【記錄】

調查六感：分別是耳（聽覺）、鼻（嗅覺）、眼（視覺）、口（味覺）、前庭（平衡感）、第六感則是肌膚（觸覺）。

也有相對應的解釋說第六感就是類似AI的統合計算能力。

而產生的腦洞，在第四關內，狛枝凪斗雖然住在高級套房聽不見，但是相應著失去的其他五感，唯有同樣在絕命挑戰室射出的那一發（對應的1/6的觸覺）把人帶回現實，接上2.5擊出的那一發。

腦洞一直冒出來，完全沒法靜下來也夠難受，如此紊亂都只能稱上腦洞，就稍微品品吧……

只能說人腦真的特別的東西……


End file.
